


Forever Isn't Safe Anymore

by YoureNotEvenReady



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, but it should make some sort of sense, but you know, i may do a prologue at some point as further explanation, protective punz, the start is a bit wack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureNotEvenReady/pseuds/YoureNotEvenReady
Summary: Based on the Dream SMP, with a slightly altered plot (I messed with the egg plot because I haven't been following it :) ) + new character (Y/N)When love is right in front of you and you never even noticed, how will the world start to play out? We join Dream SMP at the moment Y/N finds her love, and follow the journey as a tyrant threatens everything she loves and attempts to control the one she trusts with her heart.(Some love for my baby bee boy Punz)
Relationships: Punz/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Here I go again

So here I go again, this time it's Punz!!  
If Punz isn't your cup of tea, I have a Dream Team x reader that is about seven chapters along at the time of this publish, so go check that out if you want.

This one is a bit of a mess I'll be honest, but what I have so far is a split up text document with over 10,000 words on it so I was like 'hmm I should publish this somewhere lmao'

:)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a week in the running but I finally finished the first chapter :))))))) I promise updates will be a bit better from here on out, I might also add like chapters in between other chapters in the future as like, more story line if that makes sense, so just watch this space
> 
> ALSO IF ANYONE IS UNCOMFY WITH ME USING HIS REAL NAME (Luke) PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL CHANGE IT!!!!!!!!!!! IT MIGHT FUCK WITH THE STORY A BIT BUT I WILL TRY TO CHANGE IT

"Punz?" I call out. His house is mostly quiet, save for the humming of his bees, and I venture further inside, pulling the door shut behind me. I hear a thump upstairs and I quickly make my way up to the trapdoors, opening a couple and climbing into his bee house, shutting the trapdoors behind me. I turn away from the glass and spot Punz by the chests.

He has pretty much no emotion on his face, but now that I know there's more underneath I feel bad I didn't notice it earlier. He's quiet, handsome, rugged, yet big and soft like a giant teddy bear. I race to close the gap between us and throw my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier, you deserve a girl to love, to laugh with," He seems surprised yet happy as he hugs back, very tightly as if he doesn't want to let go. And to be fair I don't want to let go. "I'm so fucking sorry that girl wasn't me," I mumble.

He pulls away ever so slightly, locking our gazes, "Don't apologize, please, I will always love you, no matter what happens," I cup his cheeks, tears trickling down my face, "I have always loved you," I whisper, pressing a kiss to his forehead, usually out of reach but right now he's ever so slightly stooped. He sighs, his minty breath fanning my face as I lock our gazes again, "Promise me you won't lay a hand on Tubbo, Purpled, Ranboo, or Tommy?" I whisper, feeling an overwhelming need to make sure he knows I won't let him hurt them.

He nods without hesitation, "I swear, I give you my word, I won't harm them," His eyes are genuine, he seems to have understood my meaning. I lean in, feeling our breaths mingle, and then place the gentlest of kisses upon his lips, feather-light, yet he doesn't go in for more, restraining himself. The smallest of sparks warms my heart and I hesitantly pull back my eyes flickering shut, the gentle humming of his bees filling the silence.

Suddenly my restraint snaps and I pull him back in, my lips hungrily searching for more of that spark. His arms snake around my waist and the back of my head as he slams me back against the dark oak wall, "You're mine, get it?" He growls as I nip his bottom lip. I nod earnestly, "I love you, I love you Punz," I breathe. "Not Sapnap's," He kisses me again, an arm against the wall to trap me beneath his form, "Not Hbomb's, not Sam's,"

I slip my hands down onto his chest, "Punz," I whisper, "Focus on me, not them," His eyes flutter shut as my hands trail further, eventually reaching the bottom of his white hoodie. I tug at it as he presses kisses to my neck, and then he whips it off, his chains jingling with the sudden movement.

He then goes for my zip-up hoodie, slipping it off one shoulder, then the other, sensual and careful, making sure I am with him and consenting the whole time. His eyes wander to my chest, my breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath, "God you are so beautiful," He mumbles, kissing me again. His hands slip down from my cheeks to my soft clothed breasts, squeezing ever so slightly.

My breath catches and I arch my back, inviting him to do more. "You look so perfect right now," He smiles softly, noticing I'm wearing a shirt he gave me recently and gripping the hem, his knuckles brushing my stomach tantalizingly. I lift my arms above my head in invitation and he pulls it off, slowly, agonizingly as I stand there, my breasts now in full view but my face covered by the fabric.

"Shit..." He curses, finally maneuvering it the whole way off and discarding it off to the side. His eyes unabashedly roam my torso and chest as his hands follow suit, removing my bra with expert hands, "Fucking hell Y/N, you are just perfect..." A hot blush settles onto my cheeks and I grab fistfuls of his shirt, burying my face against his neck.

He laughs warmly, his large hands placed on my back, fingers spread, "Don't hide yourself, show me everything I've been waiting for," He whispers. I huff and then pull away, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the beds placed in the corner, tucked away and hidden from the outside world.

I undo the fly on my jeans as the sunset flares a soft orange and purple against a white banner on the wall, the night finally settling in. Kicking them off to the side I crawl onto the bed, and, surrounded by his smell, present myself to him. A little self-conscious, I don't meet his gaze, but when he growls and throws his shirt off I am eager to receive his possessive kisses.

Practically touch starved, I push my thigh up against his crotch, feeling his hard bulge press against my skin with a moan. He groans, reaching down with a hand to his belt. After he tries to unbuckle it one-handed for a few seconds with another growl I push his hand away, unbuckling his pants myself.

"You klutz," I giggle as he kicks them off. "What was that?" His voice drops, his eyes hooded as he meets my gaze. "Nothing!" I say quickly, "Nothing at all!" "I'm going to fucking destroy you," His voice rumbles and I shiver, "Promises promises Punzo," I whisper excitedly. "Call me by my real name, Luke," He whispers hoarsely, hooking a finger into my underwear and whipping it off.

"Luke," I trail my fingers down his chest, "I like it," He sighs a shaky breath, his voice filling with emotion as he replies, "I have decided that I love how my name sounds when you say it," I sit up and press my lips to his, my hands deftly pushing his underwear down as our lips entangle. 

"You ready?" He mumbles against my lips. "Mhm," I nod, feeling his hands slip down to my thighs as he grips me, pulling me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his length slide against my hot core, sending shivers up my spine as he grasps handfuls of my legs and lines himself up. "Luke~" I whine as he pushes the tip in, testing the waters, testing how sensitive I am. "Yeah baby?" He smirks.

"Fuck me!" I groan, "Please!" "Well~, since you asked so nicely, hm..." He hums. With a single sharp thrust he is buried inside me, grinding his pelvis against mine. I almost shriek, burying the noise against his collarbone in a shiver that dies into a moan quickly.

"You..." He whispers, trailing his mouth down my cheek to my neck, "You-" I grip his bicep, cutting him off, "Less words more fuck~" I whisper, desperate for more of the feeling he gives me. His thrusts start off slow, sensual, offering up his heart and more for me to cherish. And cherish I do, showing, telling him, that I love him, letting him know I'm so game for anything he has to offer me.

"Fuck~" I moan, arching my back as he splays his fingers around my torso, holding me against him, "Harder~" I fumble for one of his arms, grabbing his wrist and bringing it up to my face. He cups my cheek, stroking his thumb tip over my parted lips before gently slipping it into my mouth. I immediately close my lips around his thumb, swirling my tongue around it, "Good girl~" He hums, leaning down and replacing his hand with his lips, his hand moving to cradle the back of my head.

I feel a knot forming in my stomach and I groan, arching my back, "L-Luke~" He hums and I gasp, "Fucking give it to me! I'm close~" He obliges, gripping my thigh and bringing it up onto his waist to get a better angle, hitting me deeper than I thought was possible, "I can fucking tell you're desperate," He pants, "Should I hold back?" His thrusts slow and he pulls back until just the tip is inside of me.

"LUKE!" I shout, "Don't tease!" My voice falls back into a bratty sort of whine and he laughs, strands of his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, "Alright baby, but if you whine like that again I may have to punish you," As appealing as that sounds, right now all I want is to come, and I moan as he pushes back in to the hilt.

He growls, feeling my walls flutter around him as I come, before he chases his own high, my face buried in his collarbone as he holds me. Finally, he moans quietly, almost a content sigh, and I feel his warm liquids fill me up. He hangs his head, his elbows on either side of my head preventing him from crushing me, his hair tickling my warm skin. I giggle, starting to comb my fingers through his hair to remove any tangles, "I love your little noises~" I whisper, kissing his forehead as he looks up into my eyes.

He tilts his head in confusion and I shrug, "Tells me I'm doing something right," I add with a massive yawn as he pulls out, laying on his side next to me and pulling me into his chest, "You were so perfect," He mumbles. Another yawn and I push my face against his collarbone, kissing his fiery skin, "Not as perfect as you~" I drawl quietly as sleep drags me down.


End file.
